Area 51
by MemesterX69
Summary: Basically my take on September 20th in the history books years from now. (This is a depiction on the area 51 battle on September 20th 2019)


The date was September 20th 2019

Today, that date would be known as the great storm.

It is no joking matter how it got its name.

There was a plan

To bring together an incredible group of extrodinary people

They were know as many things, savages, risk takers, and target practice.

But they had god and anime on thier side.

There were different groups of people that would make up the different waves of attacks.

The Karens. The Minecrafters. The Kyles. The Gamers. The Vloggers. The Naurato Runners. The Anti-Vaxers. The Furries.

All of them had internal conflicts with eachother.

But on this day, they had no choice but to team up against a common enemy.

Area 51

To this day that name will give u shivers down your back.

Not only because of the tragic background of the facility before the battle.

Keeping all those innocent lives locked up for thier own sick experiments.

But during the battle

When most of the lines of offence were gunned down but the bullets just kept coming

Some of us got inside sure.

But not all of us.

Thats where the last line of defence came in.

You see, apart from the groups listed above there was also a group of normal people there to oversee what would happen.

To see if this army of social media addicted 12-35 year olds would acually be dumb enough to pull something like this.

They didnt plan to be apart of the attack.

But the leader of the army had other plans.

We do not speak thier name, for a person that great connot be defined by just a sigular pronoun and or word of calling.

We just refer to them as X.

As in planet X.

They took on that nickname to be referred as because they felt it fitted the situation perfectly.

As NASA had replaced pluto as a planet with Planet X,

Thier leader felt it was appropriate.

After all, being nick named after something people hated and had speculation of through the years was a pretty ingenius way to come about it.

And then to top it all of and succeed in acually pulling a stunt like this.

The normal people would hate it.

But they would respect it.

That is where the last defence comes in.

In the middle of the field, stood X

Thier leader.

Thier insparation.

No one knew it, but they were the one who made the origional post on facebook that faithful day.

And now to live in this moment in time.

What an adrenaline rush am i right?

Anyway, they stood in the middle of the field.

Chaos all around them.

We got through.

We did it.

But they were still firing.

Thats when X knew it was time.

So they grabbed the radio from thier hip.

Earlier, the techno nerds had rigged the entire desert with speakers.

They even hacked into every speaker in las vegas nevada.

Therefor, everyone could hear what they were about to say.

X held down the bug red button on the radio.

And yelled the words of triump into the mic.

You might be wondering what X had in store for the remainder of the normal people not fighting in the battle they thought wasint theres to fight.

Well ill tell you what they said.

Then ill tell you what happened afterwards.

X yelled into the radio for everyone to hear these majestic words.

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUUUUUUUY"

Slow Motion Yelling*

Then my dears, im not being frank when i say,

All hell broke loose.

Every normal person, Karen, Minecrafter, Kyle, Gamer, Vlogger, Naurato Runner, Anti-Vaxer, and yes even every goddamn Furry rushed forward at the same time and beat the ever loving shit out of every guard that fired a bullet toward them.

Once the battle was won, we looked around and took in the damage that had been done.

We were all deeply saddened by the loss of memesters that were taken from us that day.

But then, X pulled out the radio again

They pressed the big Green button this time, and what came out of those speakers was the most uplifting thing the army had ever listened to.

The one.

The only.

The origional.

Old Town Road.

Everyone felt better almost emmediately.

And remember when i said the song was just so uplifting to everyone?

Well the aliens that we rescued loved the song so much that they wanted to thank us for rescuing them and introducing them to the music that they decided to ressurect everyone that had perished in the battle.

The End.

"Thats how it happened grandpa?"

My eldest granddaughter Nikki asked

I smile

"Thats exactly how it happened little one"

I reply

She contemplates this for a moment

"Are you sure? After all, you did make yourself the hero of the story"

Says my second eldest grandson Ramsey

"Yea i guess so, but thats how i remember it at least."

"What are you still doing up? You were supposed to be in bed a half an hour ago!"

Says my partner in crime

"Grandpa was telling us how you all won the battle of area 51!"

Says Billy, the youngest boy of my grandchildren

"Oh not that old story again, did you atleast tell it right this time?"

"Grampa X saved ta day!"

Yells my third youngest granddaughter Shania

"Grandpa X saved the day? Well what about old uncle Billy! I was there too ya know"

"What?!"

My grandchildren all say at the same time

"Oh come on now they don't wanna hear your lies" I say cockily

"Sit back and relax kids, uncle Billy's gonna tell you how it really happened"

The kids all switch positions and get comfortable in thier beds again while the old man beside me starts the story again

I notice movement in the corner of the room.

Dammit Kid. Was he there the whole time?

He glares at me

Oh right, i totally left him out of the story.

Heh well he'll get over it.

Besides, I convinced my daughter to name one of her kids after him

Thats gotta count for somethin right?

-END-

\--

Yo help a brother out and share that shit man and review as well

Peace


End file.
